unwrittenfandomcom-20200213-history
Project Heroes
Sub-Sector (Main Characters) Link (Legend of Zelda) Lucario (Pokemon) Ness (Earthbound) Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) Mr. Game & Watch (Game & Watch) Meta Knight (Kirby) Zero Sector (Recurring Characters) Luigi (Super Mario) Caboose (Halo 4, Easter Egg) Roy (Fire Emblem) Zelda (Legend of Zelda) Olimar (Pikmin) Espio (Sonic the Hedgehog) Tiger Jackson (Tekken) Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong) Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong) Fox McCloud (Star Fox) Bomberman (Bomberman) AiAi (Super Monkey Ball) PaRappa (PaRappa the Rapper) King Dedede (Kirby) Pokemon Trainer (Pokemon) Not in a Sector (Recurring/Minor) R = Recurring M = Minor C = Cameo ME = Mentioned Surf (No Video Game) - R Tux (No Video Game) - R Leon (Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life; My Future Child) - R Pit (Kid Icarus) - R Mark Nutt (London 2012 Olympics) - M Virgil (No Video Game) - M Villager (Animal Crossing) - M Bowser Jr. (Super Mario) - M Muffy (Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Wife) - M Toadsworth (Super Mario) - M Mac & Bloo (Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion) - M Popo & Nana (Ice Climbers) - M Lucas (Mother) - C Silver (Sonic the Hedgehog) - C Dig-Dug (Dig-Dug) - ME Waluigi (Super Mario) - ME Deceased Mario (Super Mario) - Slain Yoshi (Super Mario) - Slain Princess Peach (Super Mario) - Slain Kirby (Kirby) - Slain Jin Kazama (Tekken) - Slain Siegfried (Soul Calibur) - Missing in Action Samus Aran (Metroid) - Missing in Action Unknown Farmer (Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life) - Natural Causes Villains Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) Bowser (Super Mario) Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) Porky (Earthbound) Mewtwo (Pokemon) Master Hand (Smash Bros) Nightmare (Soul Calibur) Ridley (Metroid) Chapter 1 - "The Mission Begins" "Sub-Sector, do you copy?" Fox stated over the walky-talky, "I repeat Sub-Sector, do you copy?" "Um...........the normal radio guy isn't here right now." Caboose started saying, "he's currently fighting some stuff and stuff." "Caboose, what are you doing? You're with the wrong sector." Fox facepalmed. "Oh. Doesn't matter right?" Caboose replied. "Just.........go and help them out Caboose." Fox ordered. "Um.........oh okay! Got it!" Caboose responded, but then saw Link, "Oh Link, it's for you. It's the Cranky Gerbil thing." "FOX! MY NAME IS FOX AND I AM...........A FOX!" Fox said irritated, "How do you mistake a Fox with a Gerbil anyways?" Link picked up the walky talky. "Yes, Fox?" Link asked, "by the way, you sure rupees can't buy us some higher-tech stuff?" "I'm sure of it." Fox replied wearily, "anyways, we're passing you Caboose for the duration of the mission. Also while you're there, gather some supplies from what you find. Remember a villain might be out there. Keep an eye out before you end up like Mario." "Got it." Link replied, "But I only know where Caboose and Game & Watch are." "You better go find them now! My scouter indicates that an evil aura is near there- man I sound like Lucario." Fox stated, "anyways, Fox out." "Hmm...........Caboose, do you see anyone?" Link asked, looking around. "I see muffins............in my mind." Caboose replied. "Alright then." Link responded, confused, "Let's go look for them. Game & Watch stay here and keep a look out for any enemies or heroes." Mr. Game & Watch nodded. "Let's go!" Link charged towards the haze with Caboose following, "Caboose, you still here?" "Caboose is still here." Caboose replied. "Okay, I think I hear some footsteps...........stay quiet." Link whispered as both tiptoed. Just then Caboose began to sneeze. "Caboose.............Don't!" Link whispered as loud as a whiper could be. "ACHOO!" Caboose sneezed loudly as some steps came closer to them. "I TOLD YOU TO NOT SNEEZE!" Link shouted. "WELL HOW DO YOU NOT SNEEZE?" Caboose replied loudly. "STOP SHOUTING!" Link shouted once more. "I'M NOT SHOUTING, I'M JUST TALKING LOUD." Caboose responded, "BESIDES YOU'RE SHOUTING!" "NO I'M NOT!" Link replied. "You're lucky it's just me or I would have killed you guys while you were fickering." Sonic laughed. "Oh it's just you Sonic." Link sighed with relief. "Yup, just the fastest thing alive here." Sonic stated. "You on the Blue Team?" Caboose asked. "What?" Sonic was confused. "Okay." Caboose replied, forgetting what he asked. "Okay what?" Sonic asked. "Just okay." Caboose replied. "What?" Sonic was confused...........again. "Yes." Caboose responded. "..............Anyways, what's up Link?" Sonic changed topics. "We're looking for the rest of our team before someone else dies. According to Fox, a villain is near." Link replied, focusing on the mission. "So.............why don't I just run and get them?" Sonic said. "Too risky," Link answered, "but do you know where they are?" "I was with Ness earlier, but we got seperated." Sonic explained, "so I might have a glimpse of an idea of where he's at." "Close enough. Let's head out Sector-" Link was interrupted. "BLUE TEAM!" Caboose shouted. Link just sighed. "Did I do something wrong? Am I on Red Team?" Caboose asked. "No..............just go." Link ordered as Sonic, Caboose, and Link began to head out. Chapter 2: "The Backstory with Muffy" (Set to Debut: Leon, Muffy, Tiger Jackson, Luigi, Bowser, Master Hand) Chapter 3: "Strike of the Junior" (Set to Debut: Bowser Jr., Dr. Eggman, Espio, Surf, Tux) Chapter 4: "The Emblem of Fire" (Set to Debut: Roy, Pit, Donkey Kong, Mewtwo) Chapter 5: "The Rise of the Child" (Set to Debut: Toadsworth, Walker Ramsey) Chapter 6: "The Golden Banana" (Set to Debut: AiAi, Diddy Kong) Chapter 7: "The Archer from Olympius" (Set to Debut: Mark Nutt, Mewtwo, Porky) Chapter 8: "Buddy Pair-Up, Buddy Break-Up" (Set to Debut: Mac & Bloo, Popo & Nana, Villager) Chapter 9: "Over the Top, 110 Percent" (Set to Debut: Ridley) Chapter 10: "This is It" (Set to Debut: Nightmare) Chapter 11: "Link's Charge" (Set to Debut: NONE) Chapter 12: "Aftermath" (Set to Debut: NONE) Trivia The fanfic was originally named Game "Olympics" with the Main Protagonist being Sonic, but it was then changed to Project Heroes, with the main protagonist being Link. (though Sonic is still a main character) Mario was originally supposed to be a recurring character of the plot line but was then announced deceased for the purpose of the storyline. Caboose is the only character who originates from a Web-Show (Red vs. Blue) over a video game. He's in this fanfic for his easter egg in Halo 4. Originally the story was supposed to be in first person (Game "Olympics") but it was then changed to be Third Person (Project Heroes). Leon is Muffy's son in HM:AWL and mentions his father a lot, who is dead. If a sequel to the story is made, it will be based around Leon.